Undertale Wackiness
by Camperor
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place after the Pacifist Route with absolutely no resets! This whole thing will focus on comedy, slice-of-life, and even trolling! Requests allowed! Rate and review.
1. How To Crash the Party

_-Toriel's House; Living Room-  
-9:00 PM-_

You were a "friend" of Toriel that is invited to her house with the other monsters to celebrate the barrier being broken. You were Caucasian, had straight brown hair, a green hat, a green suit jacket, green vest with a golden locket on the right pocket, green pants with a brown belt, and brown shoes.

Your name was Woody and you motive was to ruin the whole party by bringing party crashes to harass the guests. Due to a barrier fence around the house to prevent other people from getting inside her front lawn, you found a plan to get someone uninvited in.

Sans was drinking ketchup, Papyrus was dancing in the kitchen making spaghetti while catching a beat, Alphys & Undyne were talking with each other while looking at crazy stuff on the phone, Asgore was sitting patiently, Frisk was sort of dancing, and Toriel was finishing up the food table.

By the time the guests have arrived, Woody makes his way back to the front lawn of Toriel's home. He sees an uninvited guest wearing punk clothing and Woody went near the fence get to pull off one wire away for the gate to be off in one second. When it happened, the punk guest rushed right in, and Woody smirked mischievously.

By the time the Punk guest got in, the guests looked surprised, and confused. Suddenly, he began pulling off the wires from the whole party, flicking the light switch on & off.

"Shoo! Out of her, now!" Toriel grunted, pushing the uninvited person out of the house. "Sorry, everyone for the intrusion."

Alphys felt like something was wrong. "Wait. How was there a party crasher, all of a sudden?"

Then, suddenly, another Punk guests came in. He was wearing green rock clothing. He began blowing a very loud air-horn that continuously disturbed the guests. Toriel was having hard time dealing with. Until, even more punk people came in, and starting trashing the whole house.

"DON'T WORRY, TORIEL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GET THESE LUNATICS OUT!" Papyrus heroically said, rushing out of the kitchen to catch the party crashers, and throw them out of the house. Asgore, Alphys, and Undyne felt something was going very wrong.

"Uh, what's going on all of a sudden?" Alphys questioned, startled. Undyne grunted.

"Duh. There are party crashers INSIDE our house!" Undyne grunted. Sans and Asgore weren't convinced. Papyrus even looked at her.

"Well, whatever their intentions are, it won't stop this party." Asgore said. Sans began to wonder.

"what part of "party crashers" do you mean?" He asked, lazily. Papyrus spoke up.

"YOU MEAN PARTY CRASHERS IN PLURAL?" Payprus questioned. Undyne sighed.

"NEVERMIND!" She yelled, with her arms up in the air, and back to her chest. Sans laughed.

"heh, figures."

"Now, you three. Could you be so kind to check the front gate to see what's going on?" Toriel asked nicely, for Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus to go see what's going on. The three agreed and went outside to see what's happening with the fence. They saw Woody and the three grew mad.

"What the heck?" Alphys said in surprise. Undyne interrupted Alphys sentence as Woody turned to see them.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOU FREAKING BACKSTABBER! YOU LET A CRASHER INTO OUR PARTY!" Undyne screamed. Papyrus was confused.

"HOW THEY HECK DID HE DO THAT?" He questioned. Toriel & the rest of the other guests came to front lawn looking more suprised.

"KICK HIM! KICK HIM! WOODY! YOU'VE PULLING THAT WIRE FAR TOO MANY TIMES AND NOW WE WILL KICK YOU!" Undyne protested.

"Get this 'Party Crasher' out of here." Toriel frowned. "You were messing with that gate for FAR too long."

"well, we're trying to get you kicked because you were ruining the whole experience." Sans explained.

"Another one's in the house!" Asgore yelled. Undyne grew angrier at Woody.

"Time to throw you out of here!" Undyne yelled. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her heavy charge threw you so far away, that you were left startled. After landing on the street, you realized that you can no longer attend to Toriel's party's anymore. But, at least you had fun.

"Now, that is just dynamite." Woody said to himself, sarcastically. He walked away back home, thinking of other plans to troll the monsters.


	2. How To Ruin the Whole Game

**AN: I almost forgot. I do not own Undertale. The whole game belongs to Toby Fox.  
**

* * *

 _-Mt. Ebott City Virtual Arcade-_

A very popular game called "Blast Em!" was released in arcades and every monster & human were happy to play it. It was virtual reality of a first person shooter and the player assumes a soldier from a certain class.

The highscores were:

1st: 258900  
2nd: 191890  
3rd: 178900  
4th: 156261  
5th: 144290  
6th: 132098  
7th: 98230

Inside the retro-style arcade, everyone was getting to put on their virtual to get themselves in the game. Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Monster Kid, The two Royal guards, and other people went in to have fun.

"okay. is everyone else ready?" Sans asked. Everyone nodded, including Frisk.

"Y-Yes, we're ready." Alphys called. "Undyne! Do you have your account set up?"

"YEP! I'm ready when you are!" Undyne replied. Sans looked at Frisk to make sure she was ready.

"hey, frisk. did you finish logging in?" Sans asked to make sure. Frisk nodded while smiling.

"great. good luck, kiddo." Sans winked.

Almost everyone went right inside the game on the map called "Barren Wasteland" and there were no problems with that; however, this didn't stop Woody to break the whole retrospect of the game. He had a plan to get inside the enemy spawn and let a friend help him do the work.

Woody came inside the game as a Heavy soldier holding a gray-white minigun. He managed to hide from the enemy team members and found his friend who was an Assault soldier. Both him and Woody merged with other thanks to "game glitches" and Woody succeeded in entering the enemy spawn. Despite, enemy team members cannot enter the opposite spawn.

As Woody got it, there were no enemy team members in the respawn room. Giving him enough time to rev up his minigun and staying near the resupply locker. Around a few seconds later, many enemy teams spawned in the room where Woody was.

Woody open fired on the enemy team members one-by-one. They all have little reaction time and Woody continuously fired upon them. There was no way for the enemy to fight back and Woody continued shooting at them, anyway. The enemy team members kept getting killed and respawned, rendering the whole game unplayable.

"C-Can somebody please kick him, please?" Alphys asked.

"UGH! There's no option to that! We gotta wait for the round to end!" Undyne said in shock, realizing that there was no kick option.

"welp, i'm done here." Sans gave in. He went to the nearest bench and rested on it. Drinking more bottles of ketchup, in the process. Papyrus couldn't take the torment either, so he stood up, and show something to the other players that wasn't related to the game.

"SO, UH, DOES ANYONE WANT TO SEE MY NEW DANCE MOVES?" Papyrus asked. Undyne and Alphys looked at each other and sighed.

"W-Well, the game IS unplayable, so sure. Why not?" Alphys smiled.

"OKAY! THE HUMANS CALL IT 'THE CONGA'!" Papyrus explained. "DOES ANYONE WANT TO DANCE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

"Heck, yeah!" Undyne yelled. "It's not like I got better things to do than sitting around getting my butt kicked!"

Monster Kid, two Royal Guards, Monster Kid, Frisk, and the other people all came in the lobby and began to dance with Papyrus. Sans was too lazy for that kind of dance and he began to sleep on the bench after drinking five bottles of ketchup.

After the round ended, Woody came in the lobby, and began dancing with everyone else in the lobby. The new highscores were now present on-screen and it showed.

 _1st: 9,999,999_  
2nd: 191890  
3rd: 178900  
4th: 156261  
5th: 144290  
6th: 132098  
7th: 98230

* * *

 _-3 Hours Later; Toriel's house-_

 __

 _Mt. Ebott Times  
_ _Brought to you by MTT News Station!_

 _Topic: Random Troll Gamer breaks the whole record on very popular virtual reality arcade game called "Blast em!"_

Toriel looked at this suprised at this news on the newspaper and she knew this had to be true.

"Woody..." She grunted. Seeing how he broke the whole game. It was clear that he has other motives in mind to troll the other monsters, sooner or later.


	3. The Manga Challege

_Manga and Anime store  
_

Undyne was reading the same Naruto books over and over again and didn't find anything special to them. They were all the same, to be precise. But it didn't stop her from noticing that Alphys was reading a Manga called "Future Xi" that was an online Manga found on FictionPress. She'd bit her lip at first and then approached her.

"Alphys!" She cried out to her in the surprise of not knowing that what she was reading was not a book. "What are you DOING!? Why are you reading something that isn't considered to be ON the shelf of the bookstores, anyway!?"

Alphys sighed and felt like this was the second time that Undyne has decided to have an argument with each other. She didn't want to mark this to an end of their affection relationship, so she decided to take this personally instead.

"Oh, you mean this on my laptop?" She complied. "M-Manga isn't always comic books with pictures on them, you know? Sometimes, it takes a bajillion words just to make it feel like one!" She smiled in the utmost joy of telling her that, Undyne could do nothing but sigh.

"Y'know, I was considering that with all the books lying around here... I was thinking." Undyne had a mischevious smirk on her face, a sign that reads that she's looking for a challenge. "...If one of us reads ALL the Mangas on this isle. I can bet you twenty bucks in reward, but if I win, though... YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!"

"O-Oh, really...?" Alphys sprung off the table as if she was ready to take on another course in gym class. "Bring it on, Undyne! I'll show you how FAST I can read with all the experience I had with Anime and Manga!"

"Heh heh. The last one's a rotten egg." She ran off to first Manga book within her sight. Alphys took off at the very nearest on of here to an old wooden bookshelf, she picked up the book but decided to read the haiku on the back of it as a matter of interest. Undnye was stunned at her fast-paced reading, she couldn't if this was any sort of trait that she earned after watching tons of Manga from her lab back at the Underground. Heck if she knows, but Undyne grabbed a group of ALL the Manga books that she could find and read them in a rush one-by-one.

"I'm still winning, you know!" Alphys called back to her, groping in stress and sweat. "I've just finished the rest of the volumes! It shouldn't be too easy to figure out what the rest are!" She could hear Undnye's sarcastic laughing from the back.

"Oh, REALLY!? You're the one that doesn't know that I multitask each and every book I read!" Undyne yelled, her feelings of confidence continue to run in her bloodstream. "How's about I show what I'm made of!?"

"N-NEVER! I'm not going to fall right into your tactics Undyne! And I will never will!" Alphys screamed back at her, her face was riddled with sweat, but also her eyes were mostly bloodshot red from rest of the other content that she last read. Attack on Titan was one thing, but whenever it came with the other books, it could make her stomach feel more nauseous.

"Ha... HA! I finally finished DragonBall Z!" Undyne yelled back at her in utter joy and relief. "Now it's my turn to read your favorite one, Alphys... TOKYO MEW MEW!" Alphys gritted her teeth in annoyance, she couldn't much but to announce back at her that the challenge was officially over between the two.

"U-U-Undyne!" She coughed and hacked in sweat, Undyne noticed that to her fine reptile friend. "T-This challenge... THIS CHALLENGE IS OVER!" She fell to the floor in exhauston, her face met with nothing but stress sweat and bloodshot eyes. Undyne rushed to her in panic, then checked her heartbeat. She fell into relief by the time she noticed that Alphys was still alive.

"...C-Can we call this whole thing off, for now?" Alphys said to her with an effortless smile on her face, Undnye took notice of that, she'd complied back in a friendly smile. "Of course, Alphys. Anything you say will do better."

"Can you let go of me, please. My back kind of hurts here." Alphys asked her with a slight pain on her back, Undyne complied with a nod and released her arms off of her. Alphys stood up with a relaxing smile to her face.

"That's better, Undyne." Alphys looked at her. "Say, Undyne. Want to got get some Nice Cream, please? This whole Manga reading thing is beginning to make me feel tired, you know?"

"Heck yeah, Alphys. Let's make sure we don't run into trouble by the time we get there..." Undyne accepted her proposal but had a challenging smirk again. "Otherwise, we could start a NICE CREAM CHALLENGE!"

"U-Undyne!" Alphys groped back in shock. She couldn't tell if she was lying to her face or not in the end...

* * *

 **AN: I'm back. Any newer requests are allowed.**


End file.
